


The Ruins of Old Eden

by DaxtonWinchester



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, New Eden, Nuclear Ending, The Collapse, new dawn, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxtonWinchester/pseuds/DaxtonWinchester
Summary: The Collapse came and went, 17 years past and New Eden rose from the ashes. But there are somethings that the County just can't forget.A.K.A. Ghost Stories of the Seeds





	The Ruins of Old Eden

The Father didn't speak much of his siblings anymore but people knew the stories. 

John Seed, the youngest brother, a man who was loved by few, feared by many and misunderstood by all. A loving, kind and joyful child when his family was torn apart, before he could even fully understand why it had to happen. A child who was so easily preyed upon.

John was not perfect. Sometimes he was not even good. But he was a brother and he was loved by more than he realised. We should pray for the young and scared boy who wanted to feel love, to feel something, to feel like somebody cared.

Jacob Seed, the eldest brother, a weapon without a purpose, a warrior without a legacy, a soldier without a country. This man was a fighter and fighting was all he could ever know since he protected his brothers from their own father to the moment that he returned home to a country that did not want him anymore, that did not have a use for him anymore.

Jacob fought his parents. He fought the government. He fought Joseph. But mostly, he fought himself and the demons that followed him everywhere he went. We should pray for the only one who would lay his life on the line for people who didn't know his name, for the man who above all else wanted his brothers to live.

Faith Seed, the sister, the siren. Rachel Jessop, the young lost, broken woman who just needed a place to belong, to feel safe. She needed a family to love and help her. A woman who shouldn't have died at the hands of violence and wrath, a woman who should have took another path.

Rachel...Faith was not the first to carry that name but she was the last and she was the most devoted. We should pray for that young woman who lost her way and perhaps, with a gentler and more forgiving path, could have found the help that she needed.

These three Seeds are long go, about 17 years ago now but Joseph feels their loss like it was yesterday. Like the pain was brand knew. Joseph carries the weight of their sins and their lives and his own guilt on his shoulders as a reminder of the cost...of the sacrifice he made even if he didn't plan to make it. He didn't want his family to be forgotten by maybe it was easier to live in silence then to relive the three events that destroyed him in the first place.

How much more would he have to sacrifice? 

Those stories would not be forgotten, whether it be through pain and hatred or love and admiration. They will be remembered. New Eden will remember them, those who lived before the collapse will remember them. We will remember them.

Hope County looked different now, barely recognisable but the stories stuck and new ghost stories rose from the ashes.

Seed Ranch still stands proud, perhaps not the way that John would have liked it but still a reminder of what was and what will be. Sometimes, if you listen close, enough you can hear the crackling of the old fireplace or the faint whistle of John Seed himself. People say that they have caught a glimpse of shining blue eyes behind them when they pass a mirror. But the most heat-wrenching, soul crushing feeling was when you could sense the pain that John once felt while hiding away in the safety of his ranch. John Seed never left his home, he wouldn't let somebody take it from him again.

The veteran centre still stood tall, perhaps scorched and damaged but not even the collapse could level a building filled with such a historic past. As soon as you stepped through the gates the air gets thicker, making it hard to breath as a chill moves through your body. When the area is quiet you can hear the sound of soldiers marching, the sound of heavy boots on gravel. As you walked through the corridors of the veteran centre you can hear the faint sound of 'Only You' echoing off of the walls, so faint that you thought it could all just be in your head. Jacob Seed never surrendered, he never stopped fighting. Jacob Seed had a duty to full-fill and he will serve his purpose even in death.

The Henbane River region didn't resemble the beautiful landscape that it once did but a new beauty, an almost scary beauty took it's place. Some people say that they have seen a young and beautiful woman dancing among the tall grass, but they all say that when they approach her she disappears right before their eyes. Other claim to have heard the sound a soft and sweet feminine voice singing somewhere in the faint distance as they walk along the once glistening river. Faith Seed never left her region, the one thing that she could remotely call her own, determined to preserve it's natural beauty.

Hope County was and always will be the home of the Seed siblings, there memory will forever be imprinted on the lives and the places there.

John Seed's cocky smile will always be plastered on the heart and soul of Holland Valley. 

Jacob Seed's voice and The Platters will always be the anthem of the Whitetail Mountains.

Faith Seed's vision will always peacefully roam the landscape of the Henbane River.

Joseph Seed will always remember the lives loved and the lives lost to his cause, because Hope County won't let him forget it.


End file.
